


Feverish Silver

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Boys Kissing, Cock Piercing, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Feelings, First Time, Genital Piercing, Getting Together, Jealousy, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Top Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: Reed parted his lips and started to run the tip of his tongue over his partner's smooth lips. Nines opened them in a clear invitation the other took. Their kiss started slow but intense. The human was motioning his tongue against the android's, slow, languid, but fiery. Clearly, he knew how to use the jewelry in his favor, spiky metal scraping against delicate tongue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading, kudoing and commenting my stories, it makes me feel so happy!  
> Once again I have to thank the wonderful [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi) for her help beta-ing this work! (Go read her works, they're amazing!)  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D
> 
>   
> This one is not for the faint of the heart, this is hot hot hot and very smutty, I think it might be the smuttiest I've wrote :P I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines was intrigued. There was something glinting inside Detective Reed's mouth, just as he spoke. What could it possibly be? It was a metallic shine, but he had never noticed any piece of alloy adorning the detective's mouth. He wasn't exhibiting any signs of pain, so whatever the foreign object was, it wasn't bruising Reed.

“Oi, tin can, did'ja hear anything I just said? Your lil' mood ring there looks like a disco ball.” Nines' LED was indeed flickering between blue and yellow. However, nowadays Reed was all bark and no bite.

“You must forgive me, Detective, I was trying to comprehend a subject but I seem to be incapable of it.”

“Oh? _Please_ , indulge me.” Reed licked his lips, and there was that mysterious glint again.

“You see, I have noticed a small metallic object lodged inside your mouth, which I have not detected before. However, it must be a quite aged bruising, as you seem to be in no pain and are capable of communicating, that is, as _correctly_ as your IQ usually allows you.”

“Getting a bit gutsy there, huh plastic?”, the small brunet scoffed. “But I'll ease your curiosity.”

Reed pushed his tongue from the small opening in his lips, just as he yanked the android by his coat. Suddenly Nines was up and close to a twitching tongue, flicking devilishly. His cooling protocol kicked in automatically, making him realize how much this piercing piqued his interest, and how such a small action from Reed could make him overheat already.

The detective kept him close by his lapels, hot breath exhaling as he talked. “This little thing right here,” a twist of his tongue, “is a piercing. I had it made when I was nineteen. Usually, I just wear a tongue piercing retainer or a small one. _Except_ when I have a specific goal for it.”

Nines could only ponder on how it would feel at the touch. Preferably with his own tongue. He _was_ made to analyze with his mouth... Sadly, he had already accepted that his attraction to Reed was one-way only. Which conflicted with the way the human was teasing him now.

“Thank you for your kind elucidation, Detective. I'm sure it must be a very thrilling sensation.” He levelled his eyes on his partner.

“Uh, yeah, 'ts no problem tin can. Well, it's... I, uh, I could show you if you wanted.” What happened to Reed's usual bravado?

Nines tilted his head in confusion. “Show me? Detective, what-” and all of a sudden he was being pulled by his wrist, towards an observation room.

“Jus'... come with me.”

The RK900 didn't offer any resistance and let himself be dragged by the smaller man. His CPUs were processing his thoughts at a wild rhythm inside him, which didn't help with his previous overheating state. Was Detective Reed going to let him touch the piece of metal? It was the most probable conclusion. Still, he wasn't certain of the human's intentions. He was unpredictable, rendering most of his pre-constructions useless. Nines didn't like that. The best android ever created, turned inefficient by this detective's ability in making him impatient. Only Reed strained his systems. Shaking his head, Nines bit his lip.

Once inside the room, the detective made sure to lock the door. He let his back fall against it.

Confidence returned, Reed spoke. “What I meant to say was, I _could_ let you try feeling it, that is, if you'd want to.” He quickly added, “With a kiss, I mean. After all, you've got a state-of-the-art tongue in there, I'm sure it has _a lot_ of sensory input.”

The android's brows shot up in an incredulous expression. He had to divert some of his power to support the cooling tasks. Nines never thought he'd be able to touch his partner in that kind of intimate way. But he wasn't going to fool himself; he knew this was nothing more than just a playful moment, maybe a true curious instance from the detective's part? Either way, he wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

“Aren't you most _kind_ , Detective Reed. You must forgive me for taking you up on that offer; after all, my curiosity _is_ a core part of my investigative personality.”

Reed smirked. He pushed away from his spot against the door. Letting his hand trace the expanse of his partner's jaw, he pushed both towards the observation's control console.

“Well, you know me. I'm _mister fucking nice_.” He hopped onto the console, parting his thighs to allow Nines to settle between them. “Can't deny that I've been curious about that _little_ forensic lab of yours...”

Their lips were a breath away. “Oh _really_ , Detective? Maybe we could trade experiences.” Despite all of his smugness, the android was still skeptical about the current situation.

Reed parted his lips and started to run the tip of his tongue over his partner's smooth lips. Nines opened them in a clear invitation the other took. Their kiss started slow but intense. The human was motioning his tongue against the android's, slow, languid, but fiery. Clearly, he knew how to use the jewellery in his favour, spiky metal scraping against delicate tongue.

Meanwhile, Nines had settled his hands on a stroking rhythm on the detective's thighs, as Reed looped his arms around the android's neck. The officers revelled in mapping each other's mouths, losing consciousness from their whereabouts and elapsed time. Truth be told, Gavin was having a blast with this.

He started squeezing his partner's biceps and his voice came out rough, as if he hadn't drunk water in a week: “You know- hmm, there-there are- more pla- ces where one- can have pier- cings...”

Nines' hands travelled up the human's torso, stopping at a hardened nub. He fondled it teasingly, rolling a metal bar just under his fingertips. Gavin moaned against the android's lips.

“ _Please_ , _do_ tell me more, Detective Reed...”

The RK900's arousal had spiked with the discovery of the pierced nub. He had never considered that such pieces of jewellery could attract him, but perhaps it was just because it was Reed. Did he have others? Nines was dying to find out.

“'m gonna show you something _even better_ , tin can...”

Gavin pushed his partner away slightly. In a swift motion, he dropped to his knees, right in front of Nines' bulge. Fingers hooked on the jeans' button, the human stared up at him through half-lidded eyes, tongue gently running over his lips. He quickly opened his partner's jeans and freed the growing member.

Gavin's mouth was watering. He flicked his tongue on the inside of his cheek, a tic that arose whenever he was horny. Nines gently tugged the detective's hair, pulling him towards his craving sex. Gavin sated the taller man's needs, taking him into his mouth and starting grinding and swirling, flesh and metal alike, against the synthetic member.

Reed began giving Nines the most _pleasurable_ blowjob he had ever received. The feeling of his piercing against his length made the android shiver. By no means was he a virgin; he often had his fun with Sebastian, the cute SQ800 that had joined the SWAT team. And what fun it had been. However, they were both aware that they were much more interested in their human counterparts. It still had been an interesting 'partnership'.

This, _however_ , was an unexpected stroke of luck. Nines was aware of his deeper feelings for the hot-headed man but wasn't ever planning on acting on them. What in the world had possessed Reed to give him this fortune cookie, he'd indulge in the luck forever.

Meanwhile, Reed was showering the android's member in attention: his right hand pulling up and down where his mouth couldn't reach, while the other greedily caressed Nines' stomach. His lips were making a tight pretty seal around the sex as Reed sucked. His tongue flicked his partner's frenulum, the metal a feverish hot against it.

Saliva started trickling down the corner of Reed's mouth, and Nines' arousal protocol hit another peak: the detective's look was completely obscene, as if he'd been made just to fit his pretty little mouth around Nines. He let out an array of glitched moans: Nines wanted him like that, exposed, aching for him. He then noticed the wet patch forming in Reed's pants and relished in the hunger with which his partner was sucking him off. Reed's own organ was craving for an attention that the RK900 wasn't giving.

Reed's hand slowly dropped from its caresses at the stomach and trailed to the android's buttocks. They were firm and full, and the detective started kneading just as he worked his studded tongue around his partner's head. Hollowing his cheeks, Reed suctioned and let deliciously filthy noises, grazing incessantly tongue and piercing on Nines' faux vein. His HUD flicked with error messages from over-stimulation, causing the android to pull Reed's hair harder.

Nines grunted with pleasure. He was the most advanced android ever to be made, yet Reed was turning his programs into jumbled code. It reflected on his permanently red LED, and Nines _loved_ it.

Reed could hear the cooling fans getting heavier, working overtime. Nines was deeply enjoying the blowjob, and it boosted the detective's ego. To know he turned the android into a mess, how easily it was to use his tongue and control the killing machine...

Reed paused briefly. Voice hoarse, he whispered, “I know you're close...” He pressed his piercing to the opening on the member's head. “Come for me big guy; I want to taste you...”

Another flick of the tongue, and the smaller brunet swallowed RK again. Nines started tugging more urgently his partner's head as Reed swirled his tongue and drooled all over the shaft.

“Reed, _damn_... So close...”

Reed felt his partner's length throb in his mouth and started to moan around it. Picking up his pace he sucked faster and more eager. Nines tensed and-

“Oh- hnnn, _Reed!_ ”

White exploded inside the detective's mouth. Reed excitedly bobbed and swallowed the hot streams, grounding the android with careful strokes on his thighs. He licked around, yet creamy white still trickled from the side of his lips. Light-headed, Nines looked at the sinful view below: the human flushed and sexy, aroused and marked by him.

The smaller man slowly withdrew from the sex, giving a small studded lick on the tip. He helped an overheated Nines tuck himself and fix his clothing, before draping his arms around the android's neck. He ground his painfully hard erection against his partner's leg.

“I must say, Detective, this was a _very_ enlightening activity. I seem to have taken a liking towards piercings.” Nines licked his own fluids, smeared on Reed's chin.

Reed chuckled lightly. “Hmm hmm Nines, _very_ productive... Gotta say I wouldn't mind that forensic tongue of yours analyzing me all the time...” He pulled the android in for a fiery kiss.

“Then, perhaps, a second experimentation is in order?” Nines trailed his hands on Reed's chest, teasing the pierced bud.

“Hnn- for once I- ahnn, agree with you, tin can.” The detective countered with nibbles and suckles on his partner's earlobe, but the android didn't relent his teasing. “F-for now people might have noticed we're missing so... Hmm- I think a second workshop is opening tonight, hnn, just after our shift. It'll be much more... thorough...” Bodies flushed together, Reed kissed intensely the RK900.

Before parting their kiss, Nines playfully toyed with that lovely piercing one last time.

“I'll be sure to attend the class, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty hot, huh? You might wanna open a window when you read chapter 2... I promise you it's even hotter 😏
> 
> Last part will be uploaded Thursday or Friday 🙂
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he pulled away, he smiled against his lover's lips: “Such a smutty lil' android, walking around without underwear...” Gavin slowly started pumping Nines' member. “I could see your cock pulsing for me the whole day, ya know that? Very tempting, 'though I don't like you boasting around what's mine to others...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, are you guys ready? I know I wasn't. Do open a window or turn the air conditioner on :P  
> Without further ado...  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

If Nines had known how hard it'd be to endure the rest of the day, he would've taken Reed home right after the morning's playtime. Instead, he had to hold back until the end of their shift at 6. He was not prepared.  
  
Following the delicious blowjob Reed had given him, he hadn't been allowed to repay. With a promise of a rendezvous after work, Nines, energy depleted, lingered in the room. The detective left, no doubt to go to the bathroom.  
  
Now that he knew some of the jewelry embellishing Reed, Nines was having a pretty hard time focusing. Jacket on but unzipped, RK could see the outlines of the piercing through the detective's _far too tight_ shirt. The friction was hardening the pierced nub, making it stand out proudly. Nines couldn't control his processes, continually drifting pre-constructions to perfectly full pecs.  
  
Thankfully, no one was close enough to notice Reed's perked buds. Although Connor did notice (after all, he's his predecessor), he acted awfully scandalized at the vision. Nines was just glad that neither his ' _brother_ ' nor anyone at the precinct was eyeing his detective. That was, until the SWAT team returned to the DPD after lunch.  
  
Sebastian saw him and made a beeline towards Nines' desk. He smirked at the sight of his former friend with benefits' partner, a few desks away chatting with Officer Chen.  
  
“ _Sooo_ , _Richard_ , you never told me your lover-boy was all dolled up~...”, the SQ800 purred.  
  
“It was as much as a surprise to me, Seb. And _it's not_ the only one he has...” Nines' LED glowed yellow at a playback of the morning's events.  
  
“ _Really?_ Don't you tell me you finally had a taste of those buns...”  
  
“Seb, I _did_. The detective is _such_ a kitten. You know I loved our moments, but you'll have to forgive me; Detective Reed is sinful and _not even rA9 can save me_...” The android bit his lip. A repeated curious human tic after deviancy.  
  
Sebastian snorted. “Way to go, _Playboy~_! Think you can last a few more hours around Mr. Look-don't-touch?” The android ran his fingers teasingly across Nines' biceps.  
  
“I really don't know. _I've been overheating_ , Seb...”  
  
A few meters away, Gavin Reed was watching the whole exchange. He was fuming.  
  
“Tina, do you see that? The way that SQ800 is looking at Nines! He's laughing with him!” The detective could barely overhear their conversation, only picking up on the playful tone.  
  
“Relax Gav. You know how Sebastian is, he's a tease. They're close friends, it's normal.” Tina dismissed him, not even lifting her eyes from her terminal.  
  
“He just called him _Playboy_ , Tina! I know they've fooled around!” Gavin saw Sebastian caressing Nines' arms. _His Nines_. “ _The_ _phck_? Now he's touching Nines!”  
  
Reed's glare was sure to cause Sebastian's spontaneous combustion. Looking around, he noticed Allen passing by.  
  
“That lil' bitch is gonna see, it's trouble he wants?” He shook off his jacket. “It's trouble he'll get.”  
  
“Gav, what- _Gav, no._ _Why the hell did you wear that? I can see your piercing!_ ”, she whispered.  
  
“ _Shh, I know, you idiot! That's the point!_ ” He smiled at Allen just as he passed next to him.  
  
Allen stuttered: “R-Reed? Hum, I see you're looking good...” The captain couldn't be more obvious with his gaping.  
  
“Hey Allen, you too. You should come by more often, we barely see you 'round here.” Gavin was playing the same game as Sebastian. Or so he thought.  
  
Tina just shook her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Sebastian had picked up on Reed and Allen's demeanor. “The fuck’s your boy toy doing over there with _my captain?!_ ”, he hissed.  
  
Nines looked at the officers, mentally throwing daggers at Reed. The brunet just smiled and winked upon noticing his partner's scowl.  
  
“ _I don't know_.” He could now see other officers, even married ones, taking peeks at the detective as they walked by.  
  
“Then _do something_! Control your wildcat! I don't really understand why you like him, he's trouble... I'm going to get Allen.”  
  
“Need I point out that your sugar daddy _the captain_ is also drooling over my detective? They're both easily _trouble_.” Sebastian's nagging wasn't helping Nines' irritated state.  
  
The SQ800 sighed. “I know Richie. Let's just get our humans.”  
  
The androids approached the three officers. Poor Tina just looked awkwardly at the whole display.  
  
“Good afternoon, Captain.” Nines possessively grabbed his partner's shoulder. “I take it your mission went well?”  
  
Reed looked up and flicked his tongue at his android, obviously glad about the results of his teasing. The detective was going to end up frying his bio-components.  
  
“Oh, uh, hi there Richard. Yeah yeah, it went smoothly.” Sebastian latched his hands on Allen's hips. The captain didn't flinch; they were friends with benefits, steering towards a relationship. “I'm sure Seb here has already told you all about it.”  
  
Sebastian grinned in the detectives' direction. “Of course. But actually, Richard here was telling me about a most successful affair the DPD had just this morning.”  
  
_Oh._ Reed's face reddened at those words. Tina snickered.  
  
“Unfortunately we're already late for debriefing. Let's go dear. Richard, Detective.” With this, the SQ800 guided his laid-back lover, small touches out in the open.  
  
Nines tugged his partner to the break room. Even the ranked officers were now eyeing Reed.  
  
“ _What do you think you're doing?!_ ” The android was seething. “Have you noticed everyone is ogling? Especially Allen!” His LED had settled on red.  
  
Gavin wasn't too pleased either. “ _Me?!_ What about you being all flirty with that Sebastian guy?! You have a date later _with me_ and let another guy play with you right in front of me?!” He clenched his teeth.  
  
“Wait- what?” Nines' LED returned to yellow. Date? He thought Reed just wanted a good time, nothing more.  
  
Gavin paled. Realization dawned at what had slipped out of his mouth. Nines had already heard it. The android crowded him, and neither could back from the craving for each other.  
  
The human groaned. “Yes, date! I don't fuck around, Nines!”  
  
Nines felt that tantalizing piercing against his chest. Some of his tasks halted temporarily. “Detective, what do you want with this?”  
  
“What- what do you mean, tin can?”, he stuttered. Reed couldn't make eye contact with Nines.  
  
“This morning, you said you usually use retainers, _unless_ you have a specific goal. What is your goal with this?” The android was trying to hold himself.  
  
“Look, tin can,” Gavin sighed. “I, I like you. And want you. I don't fuck around. We can figure out the details later.” He leaned and licked his partner's jawbone. “'Cause tonight I'm definitely gonna get what I want.”  
  
Nines, flustered cheeks and missing words, felt his erection growing without his permission. Reed winked (or tried to) and left towards his desk. The android gave himself a moment to kill the unallowed protocol. Finally trailing behind, Nines dropped the detective's forgotten jacket on him with a huff. Reed wore it again.  
  
If only that had been the hardest moment of restraint of the day for Nines. But no, Reed kept rubbing his pierced nub against the android's body whenever he could. The android had to clench his hands to keep him from bending Reed over right then and there. The smaller brunet also wet his lips every single time he caught his partner's look. RA9, Nines would warm boot at that pace.  
  


* * *

  
When 6 pm finally came around, both Nines' and Reed's stress indicators were dangerously in the 90 percents. The android hastily tugged his partner out of the precinct, wasting no time.  
  
“Home, _now_.” Nines’ tone was dark, and Reed could almost taste the lust in it.  
  
Reed was manhandled into the passenger seat, his partner making haste in starting the drive. As Nines revved and drove electrically, the detective's mind raced. What the hell was he doing? He'd suggested this, but hadn't really planned it through. At least nothing more than the top level idea...  
  
It was true what he'd said, he didn’t fuck around, not anymore. Reed liked the tall blue-eyed android, for quite some time now, and had set a goal of seducing him into a relationship. Not the best strategy, but he was a walking disaster, so he did what he knew best: use the few good assets he (thought) he had. Now he was getting cold feet.  
  
He really shouldn't have sought out to this strategy, why did he keep making the same mistakes? Why didn't he invite Nines on a date, _like a normal person_? He'd been burned previously, used for sex while he kept loving the other person. _Still,_ he had defaulted to the same course of action. Reed hated himself. This was all he was good for, sex. Nobody wanted a relationship with trash, and Nines would be no different.  
  
He'd just have to settle for the memory of the fleeting time the gorgeous android was his. He hunched in on himself.  
  
“If you were an android, your LED would be crimson right now Reed.” Nines could see his human's stress hitting 97%. “I can hear your gears spinning all the way from there. If you're worried about _us_ , about the outcome of our actions, it can be whatever you want it to be.”  
  
The android parked and turned his whole attention towards the detective.  
  
“I don't fool around anymore. I've had, but feelings for a certain hot-headed detective took precedence.” He cupped Reed's jaw, gently running his thumb over the stubble. “We don't have to do anything. Being with you _is_ enough.”  
  
The human shifted in his seat. He hoped those words meant what he wanted. Still, his lust was underlying, and his brain made a split second decision. Launching forward, he took Nines' lips with greed, bubbled desire for release bursting.  
  
Between licking and kissing, the android tried to calm his partner down. “Hnn, we'v-we've arrived Gavin.”  
  
Reed halted. It was the first time Nines had called him by his first name. He loved it. The android took the opportunity to leave the car and fetch his dazed brunet.  
  
Hauled out of the car, Gavin was confused. “How...? When...? How are we here so fast?” He hadn't noticed they'd parked at his door.  
  
“I might have devised an optimal route to arrive as fast as we could. After all, having a certain _devilishly sexy officer_ teasing me the whole day was bound to disquiet my pre-constructions...” Nines' eyes crinkled at the corner in an affectionate smile.  
  
Really, Gavin couldn't wait anymore. _Phck_ the doubts, he was going to enjoy this now, future Gavin could deal with the heartache. (At least this would make for wonderful hand-job material in the future.)  
  
The human launched himself at his partner, no shame about being in public. Entering the building, they stumbled up the stairs, finally arriving at the smaller brunet's apartment. Between kisses, Gavin tugged Nines into his bedroom and pushed him on the bed. Nines let himself fall, processors boiling with anticipation.  
  
Gavin started undressing in front of him. Tight shirt finally off, the android's mouth was uncharacteristically dry. The detective was sultry, in the most sensual way. Broad and sculpted chest, skin with a lovely shade of olive. His pecs were perked, silver ring adorning the large redwood coloured nub.  
  
When the detective's pants were off, Nines felt the need to take his own sweater off. He was overheating, _again_. Muscular legs and skin-tight boxers shaped by gorgeously round buttocks, Gavin was erotic.  
  
Watching the android take off his sweater with sleek grace, Gavin's mouth fell open. God, Nines was perfect. He couldn't help but admire his beautiful body. It was even sexier than he'd imagined in his dreams. His beautiful stomach and biceps flexed as he re-positioned himself, taught with muscle. His wide shoulders narrowed down to a lean waist and V hips.  
  
Regaining his composure, the detective put his hands on his hips, playful smirk on his lips: "Ya like what ya see?" He leaned over the android. "Think ya can handle me?"  
  
Nines pulled him and stroked his partner's thighs. “I _know_ I can.”  
  
Gavin leaned over and kissed him, snaking his studded tongue into the android's mouth. He made way of Nines' pants, tugging them down.  
  
When he pulled away, he smiled against his lover's lips: “Such a smutty lil' android, walking around without underwear...” Gavin slowly started pumping Nines' member. “I could see your cock pulsing for me the whole day, ya know that? _Very tempting_ , 'though I don't like you boasting around what's mine to others...”  
  
Gavin climbed the bed on top of his partner. He lowered his nub into Nines' mouth, who latched hungrily onto it. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the metal that pierced the detective's skin, tugging gently on it with his teeth. The human moaned indistinct sounds, continuing his slow strokes.  
  
A few breaths after, the smaller brunet pulled away, a wet patch forming on his boxers. He trailed his fingers around Nines' thirium pump indentation, and the blue-eyed man arched his back in pleasure. The android noticed Gavin's thick sex bulging through his underwear, an unknown silhouette on the top of the member.  
  
Catching the other's wandering eyes, Gavin chose the moment to trail his fingers on the edge of his lover's wet entrance. He inserted two fingers and gently scissored. Nines bucked and closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation.  
  
“Hmm, is this all just because of me? I gotta say Nines, you all wet and empty make my dick harder than ever... I don't know how much longer I can go on, not being inside your pretty little hole...”  
  
“Gavin...”, the android panted as his lover inserted another finger. “I want you...”, Nines moaned, making his human groan loudly.  
  
Gavin thought Nines looked insanely sexy writhing under him. As his mouth opened in another moan, he crashed his lips against Nines', allowing his piercing to be sucked and teased.  
  
The android dragged his fingers onto the covered hardness, rubbing from base to tip. He dipped his hand inside, loving the feeling of the detective's flesh against his palm. He felt a metallic object on the head and circled it with his thumb. Gavin's breath rasped, and he gripped Nines' thighs.  
  
“Nines...”, he breathed huskily.  
  
Gavin intensified his motions, moving to nip along the stretch on the back of Nines' thighs. Long legs, complemented by powerful thighs, Gavin wanted them clasping bruisingly around him. The android's whole skin was a porcelain white, dotted with freckles, making him look pure and angelic against his own olive-toned skin. After a particularly pornographic cry that fell from Nines' lips at a deeper stroke, the smaller brunet lost all of his restraint.  
  
“God Nines, you're phcking gorgeous, so sexy... I'm so damn hard it hurts...” Gavin took off his boxers. “See what ya do to me?”  
  
Nines' gaze fell to his sex, and he gasped. He was thick, sheer masculinity throbbing in the air. The android's LED spun crimson with anticipation. The metal was also revealed: a frenulum piercing. Searching for information, Nines found that it was referred to as Jacob’s Ladder, a wide metal bar _just_ through the skin. He almost rebooted.  
  
Gavin delighted in Nines checking him out. He saw how the android licked his lips while staring at the package between his legs and caught more wetness dripping from his entrance. His member flushed impossibly harder at the effect he had on his partner. Nines tried to rub his thighs to get some friction. Gavin was proud and aroused.  
  
“ _Phck_ , babe, you look so hot laid out like this just for me, wanna phck you over and over...”  
  
The android circled his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him closer. “No objection, _detective_.”  
  
Gavin's swollen head pressed against Nines' slick entrance. The metal tip was teasing sensitive synthskin and Nines' HUD alerted him to unresponsive cooling protocols. The detective gently pushed in, the stretch easing his lover open. Gavin pulled back slightly, finally working his member inside Nines. The android felt the sensations grow much more intense as his synthskin accommodated the thick erection of his lover.  
  
Completely sheathed, Gavin could feel his partner's velvety walls enveloping him, tight like a glove. At the same time, Nines could feel the pulsing of every vein on his lover's sex. The detective buried his face on the blue-eyed android's neck, holding him tightly, trying to ground both in the middle of the intense feeling.  
  
Nines sucked and nibbles the human's earlobe. “Gavin...”, he huffed, as if urging him.  
  
The human began to move his hips, keeping a slow rhythm, thrusts gentle and almost loving. Nines felt the feverish metal rub at his simulated prostate and his HUD filled with electric impulses at the pleasure. His voice pitched with static. He forcefully killed the error processes and focused on the amazing sex.  
  
Gavin felt the delicious clench of Nines' insides and picked up his speed. He thrust faster, slamming back greedily into the hot core of his lover. Whimpers and mewls left both officers' lips, and the android was fisting the sheets at the consuming bliss. The green-eyed man angled his length hitting repeatedly prostate with metal. Nines drooled with pleasure.  
  
“Rich, babe, hnn, you feel so good, mmm, nice and wet baby... Hnnn...”, he whispered brokenly.  
  
Nines was consumed by desire. He had never felt so overwhelmed. It was like making love for the first time. “ _Fuuuuck_ , Gav, hnn, right there, more, _pleaaase_...” He needed more of his hot-headed lover.  
  
Gavin groaned and moved faster, desire being overpowered by the pleasure he was giving to his android. _His_. _Just for him_. He thrust harder and faster, a need to be closer crawling his skin. Nines was hot around him, clenching and shuddering at the blows. He locked eyes with him and saw the android's face, flushed light blue and coated with lust. Gavin wanted Nines like this forever.  
  
“Baby, you're phcking perfect, so hot, you're driving me crazy, _god_ , so sweet and tight around me, hnnn...”  
  
Nines started clenching deliberately around his lover's thick member, trapping the delicious metal and swollen head on his prostate. He sucked and bit the soft skin on Gavin's neck, leaving angry purplish marks on display.  
  
“Mine, Gavin, you're mine... Hnn, so good...” Nines had to draw more breaths inside to help his stuttering fans.  
  
The smaller brunet let out low, primitive sounds. The overwhelming sensations the android was giving him were like nothing he ever had. He ached for more and pressed his body flush against Nines'. He caressed the hot skin on his lovers' sides, loving the trembling of his body accompanied by moans.  
  
Gavin lovingly kissed Nines' shoulder, showering him with an emotional need that went beyond their flesh. Pleasure was rippling through their bodies with each deep shove of the detective into his lover's body.  
  
“Babe, I can't-I can't hold longer, 'm gonna com', you're so perfect...” His voice strained with exertion.  
  
Nines crushed his thighs around the detective, dragging him closer. “Hnn, then come Gavin, mmm, come inside me... Ahn, be a good boy for me, sweetheart...”  
  
Gavin moaned loudly at those sinful words. He took his lover's member in his hand and jerked his wrist at the same rhythm of his thrusts. He leaned and kissed Nines, allowing the tip of his tongue to be sucked softly. Deepening the kiss, he plunged the tongue in the sexy android's mouth, hungrily lapping. Nines moaned into the kiss.  
  
The android was getting closer to release with each thrust, making him overheated, overwhelmed, stripped of power and possessed by his lover. He wouldn't trade it. Gavin's sex was throbbing inside him, metal dragging around, and a wave of pleasure coiling inside him.  
  
And, just like that, the coiled wave was released, and electricity spread through Nines' body. With a staticky scream, milky white splattered on Gavin's hands and upper body. Nines clenched his tunnel in the orgasm, which drove his lover towards his own.  
  
Gavin felt the deliciously agonizing pressure around his member and his eyes rolled back as he came inside the sinful angel beneath him. He continued pounding, feeling an explosive orgasm ripple through his whole body. He filled Nines with his own cream, kissing him desperately.  
  
Finally coming down from his high, Gavin withdrew from the spent android and laid next to him on the bed, panting for air. He dared to look at his lover: he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Lips plumped, cheeks flushed teal, messy curled hair and skin tainted with pearly drops. He looked absolutely gorgeous, an angel fallen from the sky.  
  
Nines smiled at his human. His chest was heaving with the need to cool down, but he was impossibly happy. His lover was flushed and sticky and adorable, and Nines wanted this feeling forever. Lying on the side, he kissed him gently and passionately, rubbing Gavin's back lovingly.  
  
Gavin wished they could stay like this forever. He always knew how right Nines was for him.  
  
Pressing his forehead against his partner's, the android asked: “Would you accept to be my boyfriend, Gavin?”  
  
Gavin was slack-jawed. Leave it to the android to be formal at a moment like this. “God, you ask it like it's a ceremony. You sure 'bout that, tin can?”  
  
“As you expertly put it, I don't 'fuck around' too, Gavin, neither I want you to 'fuck around'. Unless it’s with me.” He drawled his fingers in a circle around the human's pierced bud, perked and reddened with stimulation.  
  
Gavin couldn't stop his moan. He surged up into Nines, drawing him into an intense kiss. “Ya kidding tin can? Of course! No more of that SQ800 around, ya hear me?”  
  
The android kept teasing the sensitive nub. Gavin gnawed on his lip and declared breathlessly: “ _Phckkkk_ , babe, round two!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what were your thoughts on top Gavin? I think he had a very sexy control of everything :P Also, Gavin with all those piercings... I hope you liked the Jacob's ladder one, I know Nines did 😜  
> Our dorks seem to keep finding reasons to delay the reveal of them loving each other 😅  
> I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you everyone who read :)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi to me :)
> 
> Consider leaving a comment/kudo, they warm my heart <3 Thanks for reading :)


End file.
